Even the saddest of people
by Sterope
Summary: I didn't have anything left. No one was there. Until I met him. Neji/Sakura. AU


_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within and persuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

I sighed. Another day, another hour training. Another day, another date request from Naruto. Another day, another rejection by Sasuke. Another day, another lie from Kakashi, telling me that he would train me, if he only had time. Another day of shunning. I wish.. I wish they'd just stop. Stop talking behind my back, stop.. STOP PITYING ME!! I don't need their oh so sympathetic looks every time I fail at becoming stronger. I.. I.. I hate them.

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

I wish I could be strong. I work for it, I really do. I try to keep my emotions at bay, and, I guess, I'm good at that. Since no one can see how they hurt me with their words, with their mere presence. I practice every day, for many hours straight. Yet I don't improve. I.. deprove, if there's even a word like that. I'm only getting worse.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Like today, when I got home after a particularly hard day of training. My mother was, as usual, on a mission, leaving me with my dad. I hate being with him. He's always drunk, and, though no one knows, he does things... to me. I tried telling my mother once, but she didn't believe me. You see, my father never drinks when my mother is home. When she's home, he acts like the perfect father. But that isn't the case.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

But then.. Then I met _him. _He, who has had a rough life, too. Starting with his father's death to protect his twin brother, and ending with all the prejudice. Just because he is a member of "the Branch Family". One day, as I was training, again, he came. Arrogant like Sasuke, he wanted me to leave, so he could train. I, tired of it all, said no. We glared at each other, until he moved forward. I thought he was going to come towards me, but he just passed me. He went to train in a more secluded part of the same training area.

This went on for weeks, until he(and I) gathered the courage to talk to each other. He became my first friend.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

So I told him. I told him everything. About my teammates, sensei, father, everyone. I told his my deepest, darkest secrets. In turn, he told me everything. About his father, how angry he had been, when he was killed, to protect Hiashi-sama, as he referred to him, and how badly he treated Hinata, because he felt that it isn't fair that she could have more time with her father, when it was supposed to be him, who would have more time with his father. I became his best friend.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

But then.. My mother died. It was the last straw for me. The hunger, inside, swallowed me. I tried to take my life. But he stopped me. He told me. He told me how he wouldn't know what to do when I was dead. That then there would be no one to help him in his time of need.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

He stopped me from committing suicide by just being there. At that moment, I understood. I had fallen like many before me. So I took a bold step. I kissed him. And I was so very surprised, when he kissed me back.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived yet died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

So when many, many years later, when I had to sign a document or something, and I wrote my name as Hyuuga Sakura, I felt that It was all worth it. I had a loving husband, who knew me as well as the back of his hand. Who was always there for me. Who I was there for. Always.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Everything was good. He died of old age, which is unusual, what with our careers. And now, as I lay, drawing my last breaths, I can't help but to think, think that even with what we both had been through, we were happy. And we will be again. In another world, where earthly troubles don't bother us. I feel my last strenght leaving me. I lay my head down, and close my eyes with a smile. He's waiting for me.


End file.
